


Laundry Day

by OnstageSport



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, davey is organized and jack is a flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 10:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11311326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnstageSport/pseuds/OnstageSport
Summary: The danger of living with an artist is that they aren't always careful about where their paint ends up.





	Laundry Day

“ _Jack Kelly!_ ” Davey stormed into the room holding two shirts, one in each hand. 

Jack immediately recognized one—a t-shirt he had owned for years that he used almost exclusively for painting. He knew that it was originally gray but it was smeared with so much paint that it might as well have been a canvas itself. The other was a blue button-down, one of Davey’s, and it had an impressive yellow smear across the breast pocket.

“Yeah?” he asked in as small a voice as he could manage. Davey was infrequently angry, but when he was, Jack did not want to be on the receiving end of it.

“Would you care to explain this?” Davey held up his shirt and Jack cautiously took it from him, examining it.

“It appears to be a shirt, button-down, looks like cotton-blend, but I could be mistaken there,” Jack nodded at it, appearing to be very deep in thought. He glanced up at Davey to gauge his reaction. No trace of a smile, so that was not a good sign.

“I’m serious, Jack,” Davey stated. “I’ve told you a million times. There’s the hamper for clean-dirty clothes, and then there’s the hamper for dirty-dirty clothes.”

“How’m I supposed to know what’s ‘clean-dirty’ or ‘dirty-dirty,’ Dave?” Jack asked innocently.

Davey snatched back his shirt and held it up, proclaiming it to be ‘clean-dirty’ because it had been worn the maximum amount of times before it was inappropriate to wear again (3 for shirts, 5 for pants, 1 for socks and underwear). Then he held up Jack’s paint shirt and declared it ‘dirty-dirty.’

“So,” Jack grinned, unable to stop himself. “What you’re saying is that I’m a ‘dirty-dirty’ boy?”

Davey stared at him in disbelief.

“I’m trying to have a serious conversation here, Jack,” he stated. He was in no mood to deal with Jack Kelly’s shenanigans. Jack held up his hands as a non-verbal apology. “Really, this is my favorite shirt. You could at least be careful when you’re doing your laundry.”

Jack sighed and gave Davey a genuinely apologetic look, his eyes wide and full of sadness and his lips forming a tight line as he tried to come up with the right words.

“I’ll be careful next time. And, and I’ll buy you a new shirt,” Jack promised.

While Davey wasn’t thrilled that this had happened at all, he supposed he could forgive Jack for this because he promised to be more conscientious about his paint-covered clothes.

“And I’ll buy you something to wear over your clothes while painting,” Davey returned, turning on his heel to continue the laundry. Had he not just been yelled at, Jack would have retorted that that ruined the fun.


End file.
